During the daily life, particularly in various design fields, such as modern product industrial design, urban planning and design, fashion design, there are great demands for measuring sizes of various products. Physical rulers are used as the measurement tools in the conventional mode. Such conventional mode, however, is generally restricted by the physical shape of an object, such that it is difficult to measure an object with irregular shape. Moreover, the conventional mode is not convenient to operate.
With the developments of modern digital application products, digital measurement is also applied for measuring an object. Presently, novel electronic products using infrared ray measurement or ultrasonic measurement are used for measuring an object. However, a length, size or area of an object with irregular shape cannot be obtained efficiently and quickly by these methods. Therefore, a method for measuring an object efficiently, conveniently and accurately is needed.